Undertale Skybridges Genocide
by Mourag
Summary: A collab with EveeFan. She's writing Pacifist, I'm writing Genocide. Undertale, but set in the Overground, with a barrier sealing the monters up above. Some characters have wings, others don't. EveeFan made the AU, but Toby Fox and Temmie Chang made the characters of Undertale. Updates once a week, every Saturday. Rated T for violence.
1. Chapter 1

Undertale-Skyrealms

Scattered Petals

 **A/N: This is a collab with EveeFan. It's… going to be fun. She's writing the pacifist route, while I'm writing genocide. Also, because this IS an AU, dialogue and storyline will be changed. Well, hope that you enjoy!**

Hands reaching to the RESET button. The memory that I couldn't save someone. It's all I have as I fall down. This time, you're going to try something else. Something crueler. But I just want to talk to him. To SAVE him as well. No matter the price.

Touching the familiar golden flowers, picking one and putting it in my hair. Gently weaving a bracelet and putting it over my wrist. Touching the familiar pendant that used to hang alongside another, flower beside a heart. There's a reason why you're the flowergirl.

I inhale, then exhale. I know that he is waiting in the next room. Their precious friend. They agreed to this. They _knew_ what it would do to them. But they agreed anyways. They would use their knowledge to help me, even if they changed their mind. A child's tears, and a ghost's sorrow. Maybe this time would be better.

Twin SOULs beating together, we step into the next room. There he is. But I know the rules. No talking. As he greets us with that fake smile, I smile, in turn. Two little liars. As I hum to his tune, he greets us, in turn. "Howdy! I'm Flowey! Flowey the Flower! You're new to the Overground, aren't you?" Mutely, we shake our head _no_. "You look so confused! I guess I'll have to show you how thing word down here!" With that, our SOUL is yanked out of our chest. There is me, the bright red, and them, the dark red. It forms a beautiful mix of soulful colors.

We know what comes next. "Go on! Catch them with your heart!" As he throws them to us, we dodge, dancing as we do so. He throws more to us, and with a giggle, we spin out of the way. He is angry at us, but we wanted to do things differently. Even if it kills us over and over again. Even if all our friends die. A memory. Dust on our hands. Even if all our friends hate us, they want to see him again. I don't blame them, their resolve is fragile, but as we twirl and bow away from his next attack, I know that I will give them resolve when theirs fails. We are inseparable, after all. Friends to the end.

"You know what's going on here, don't you?" Giggling, we nod our heads. "DIE." Laughing psychotically, his bullets circle us, too high to leap over, too low to slide under. We smile, knowing what happens next. As the bullets circle close, we spin a bit, and then she arrives. Blowing him away with a fireball, he flies out of sight, startled. She greets us, but they already know her name, and so do I.

"What a terrible creature, torturing such a poor, innocent youth! Do not fear, young one, for I am TORIEL, caretaker of the ruins. Take my hand, for a being without wings such as yourself could easily fall through. Come, and I shall guide you." As she takes our hand, we smile. For we do have wings, but they only come out as we die. Following behind her, and humming along to her gentle tune, we feel a great sadness, knowing the sight of dust on her, soiling those great wings, will be such a shame.

Stepping onwards, we lightly brush the SAVE star, and it falls into our SOUL, the first feather of our wings. It fills us with DETERMINATION, the lone guide through the darkness ahead. Stepping into the next room, we see the familiar puzzle, but this time, before she can solve it, we leap, using our resolve to glide gently across the gaps, tapping the switches in order, and floating over to the switch that opens the door. Astounded, she watches us in silence. When we are finished, we bow. "Well, it appears that you can solve puzzles perfectly well by yourself," she remarks. If only she knew that we had done it all before. She pulls us into the next room, and we are happy to oblige. Singing along to the tune, we hear her words, the same as before.

We skip across the gaps, and knowing what happens next, pull the marked levers. Dancing into the next room, we flawlessly manifest our wings. We hum a few measures of the dummy's song, and then gracefully rest our hand on the FIGHT button. Our wings glow and fade, and then swallow the dummy whole. As we feel his SOUL break, we release him. What happens next is entirely _new_. Its dust flies into our wings, manifesting the first few feathers. We patiently wait for TORIEL to catch up, and then she continues leading us across the narrow gaps, into the next room. As we progress, a Froggit appears.

We know what happens next, as our wings grow slightly. Gently singing the battle song, this is all that we will give the fallen. Notes on a line. Although TORIEL does not like our behavior, she will tolerate it, for the sake of her child past. With that thought, they flinch away, hating how they are entirely helpless to escape my thoughts. I glide through the trap triggers with ease, knowing the price of death if I fail, but the wings make it easier. Knowing that I will be fine, even if I fail, it strengthens my resolve. We just want to talk to him, SAVE him. This has to work. It just has to.


	2. Chapter 2

Undertale-Skybridges

Notes Hum in Harmony

 **A/N: Aggg! Sorry that it's late! My computer died, so this has proudly been written on a 3DS. It took a bit long.**

In the next room, TORIEL tells us that we must walk to the end of the bridge ourselves. Nodding our head, we wait, while she vanishes out of sight. Spinning and twirling, we dance to the end of the bridge, waving up at TORIEL, who is hovering above us. She swoops down, and says exactly what she said last time. Nothing new there. We have a cell phone now. It won't be any use. Nobody to call, once this is all over.

We don't bother to wait for her to call this time, leaving the room. She tells us that there is danger up ahead, and to wait for her to come back. But we are impatient, and we know that she will not come. Tapping that special star, it joins us, and fills our fragile resolution up again. As we dance and spin around the room, our wings grow, until, eventually, there's nobody left. And then there is new music. It is a lot like his song, and we dance to the grim melody, with the lyrics we came up with for it.

 **Hi, I am Flow-ey Flow-ey the flow-er I want to be your friend. Friend.**

 **Hi, I am Flow-ey Flow-ey the flow-er I want to be your friend. FRIEND!**

 **Hi, I am Flow-ey Flow-ey the flow-er I want to eat your friend. Friend.**

 **Hi, I am Flow-ey Flow-ey the flow-er I want to eat your friend. FRIEND!**

 **Hi, I am Flow-ey Flow-ey the flow-er I want to eat your soul. Soul.**

 **Hi, I am Flow-ey Flow-ey the flow-er I want to eat your soul. SOUL!**

Then, we dance our way upwards, grab some candy, and then spin downwards. Our determination fills our wings, and we simply jump across the gap, larger than what a human should be able to do. In the next room, she asks us what flavor we like. We tell her that we don't particularly care, and that we don't have any allergies. We carefully throw the rock onto the switch, and glide forwards.

No need to be careful of where we step, with a gust we blow all the leaves away. The path is easy to spot then, and it is easy to walk across. Onwards, we spot that contrary rock. With one swipe of our wings, it falls silent, never to speak again. Our magical attack leaves none behind, not even the incorporeal. We carefully throw them onto their platforms, and spin across the trap. Tapping the star, we take the cheese, and extend our magic into the hole. For the wise cat eats cheese, and waits outside mouse-holes with baited breath.

After a short time, it approaches forward, and we dust it. Our wings grow, and we know that this is the way, but it feels so bad. The dust hates us, and it is doing all it can to rebel against us. If this is what it's like simply here, how bad will it be later, with the dust of hundreds?

Napstablook simply starts to fade away, but we catch him in our FIGHT. He tries to flee, but we hold him there until his ethereal SOUL joins with us. We sing his song for him, and even if he doesn't understand, he will soon. After all, our memories are stored in our wings, and he and all the rest are living out our journey from a time that was better. If only they did not squirm so much!...

As we walk onwards, we spot the spiders. Despite what we have done, they are still there. With one fatal blow, they all fall to dust, and we take the food they worked so hard to make. We will need it later. There are no helpful Froggits in the next room, but TORIEL calls us. It's the same, so it's not important. Spinning downwards, we grab the ribbon, and tie it to our hair, but we keep the bandage on. We flip the switch, and manage to snag the three Vegetoids that live in the RUINS. They'll understand later.

The puzzles with the buttons has already been solved in the next room, and we walk around and come into the leaf-room. Grabbing the Toy Knife, a memory from Patience stirs on the toy. A Froggit, and its attack that ends her life. Huh, that's also new.

As we continue onwards, it's the same. As we touch the star, we know what happens next. Walking into the carefully constructed treehouse, she shows us to our room. We crawl into bed, and fall asleep.

What happens in the dreamscape is new. Instead of meeting them, the fallen are there to greet me. The fallen glare at me with eyes so filled with **hate** that it shocks me. I plead to all of them to understand, and push my memories upon them, making sure not to include my best friend in it.

With the story safe, I search for them. They appear, and take my hand. The path won't be easy, but we're partners. There has to be a way to SAVE him.


	3. Chapter 3

Undertale-Skyrealms

SoundScape

 **A/N: Midori Gurin enters the room. Somehow. "Authorchan! Authorchan! This is late!"**

 **I know, Midori. But my computer COMPLETELY broke. It had to get taken to the shop, and I only just got it back. Maybe I should ask for a new computer… Anyways, sorry this is late! *stabs midori in the head***

 **Please review. I will be answering reviews, and it really means a lot to me that you guys care about this. Go check out SharaX's Take Control. It's supposed to be the OST for this chapter. 'actually it's just a lame excuse to make you guys check out some cool music'**

Wandering through the dream with my partner, we search for what might help us. And we are not surprised by who we find. Patience. The shy girl. Her gaze is sad but sure. "You know what you're doing?" We shake our heads. The rules forbid it. We cannot speak. "Well, let's just hope this turns out alright!" she says with a smile. "Oh, I never told you my name before. It's Homura." We turn around and wave goodbye. To find the rules, now.

Tapping the fourth wall in this room, it shatters. One voice speaks out. "You may not die. You will not die. You cannot speak. You will not speak." We have not broken any rules. "The end is only the beginning, as memories flow like the tide, ebbing and flowing but constantly there. With your first words, the world shall shatter. Those who watch, helpless, are chained no longer. When they speak, you must answer." They turn and giggle at you.

With that, the rules leave the room, a glimmer of a long black cord, lifeline in the dark. It brings back memories of the last goodbye…

As I climbed, I was beginning to regret my decision. "Just a dare, just a dare," I say. But once I reach the top, the realm of clouds, the view is worthy of such a climb. The Overground is beautiful, but forbidden. As my bare foot touches the final stone, a rainbow of colors swirls around me. It lifts me up, spiraling like wings up onwards, and throws me high in the air. As I plummet down, I only hope that the landing is soft. No!... I must hold on… Stay DETERMINED!

Smiles between the two of us, as I remember a time when I was lonely. But we are meant to be together, but we are missing one. Him. He should come join the fun, we know that he will like it. It has to be different this time. As we leave the abyss, the music beckons us. A gentle twinkling, it pulls us towards the soft light.

Her pie lies on the floor. We shall be needing it later, as we take it with us. Walking onwards, she speaks the same. We walk down, spinning over the gaps. She confronts us again, tells us the same things. "Prove to me that you are strong enough to survive!" Our SOUL leaves us, and we push our wings forward. It's new… As we cradle her, that strong SOUL of hers joins us. It's not like it was with my partner. It's just there. Like all the rest. But now, she never left us in the first place. She can stay with us forever.

Walking back to the kitchen, we take the rest of the pie. They take over us for a bit, and snag the chocolate bar in the fridge. We push open the door, and step outside. The cold meets us, a pleasant shock to the dryness of the RUINS. Now is the perfect time to see what we can do. We call the magic… And everyone came.

Slimedrops, butterflies, vegetables, frogs, and spiders on a web. But the most important one comes, too. Flames blazing, deadly heat. As we all walk forwards, I am glad that they understand. Maybe the rest will understand, too. Wings spread wide, maybe the playmate will know what we are doing. But the playmate does not like us. The playmate wants it all to CONTINUE, but we want it to RESET. He will probably stop us in the end.

Skff, skff. Feet scuff at the snow, but this time, we break the branch first. We are strong now. And we will only grow stronger. Skff, skff. We glide over the gaps, like a butterfly in the wind. Skff, skff. We shatter the bars before us, and wait for the playmate.

He approaches us, dark and mysterious. "Turn around… And shake my hand."


End file.
